villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Catso
Catso is the main antagonist of Beverly Cleary's 1970 short adventure novel Runaway Ralph, and its 1988 stop-motion film adaptation of the same name. He is a sinister cat who lives in Happy Acres Camp and wants to eat Ralph. He is the father of Merton. He was voiced by the late Walker Edmiston in the adaptation. Role After Ralph gets lost in the wilderness, Catso finds him and pulls him out. Ralph wakes up and he pins him down. Merton plays with Catso's tail and he orders him to pay attention as he tosses Ralph into the air. Ralph tries to play dead and Catso tells Merton about mouse behavior, while Merton is chasing a butterfly. Catso informs Merton to never let a mouse fool him and decides to demonstrate the "scoop-tossing double technique" as he continues hitting Ralph and wacks him with his tail high into the air. Catso prepares to eat him, but a boy named Garf Jerringa catches him in his net and he leaves as Catso stares menacingly at him. Garf brings Ralph into the art room, where he is introduced to a golden hamster named Chum. Ralph and Chum begin chatting, unaware that Catso is watching them through a window and leaves. The next morning, Merton sneaks into the art room and mistakes Karen's watch for a live mouse. Ralph manipulates Merton and he tosses it into the air. Merton brings the watch to his father, but Catso scolds him for being fooled and decides to catch Ralph himself. The following night, Catso sneaks into the art room and Chum tries to warn Ralph about Catso's presence, but Ralph ignores him. Catso approaches their cages and Ralph notices him as he hides in fear. Catso taunts Ralph and lunges at his cage, knocking it over and freeing Ralph. A chase is ensued throughout the art room and Catso accidentally flings Ralph onto a toy plane. Catso jumps up at the plane and hits it, causing it to fly across the room before it hits the wall. Catso manages to corner Ralph and prepares to kill him, but Garf arrives in the scene and sees the destruction Catso caused. He orders Catso to get out and he runs away. Karen accuses Garf of stealing the watch and he decides to run away. However, Ralph informs him that the real thief was Merton and tells him to tell Karen the truth, but he knows they'll think he's crazy. Ralph knows he can sneak into the girls' room to put her watch underneath Karen's hat and heads out to get it back from Catso. While Merton is playing with the watch, Ralph uses his lasso to yank the watch out of Merton's mouth. Merton tells Catso and he sets out to hunt him. Catso notices Ralph and chases him, but he falls into a hole. Ralph comes up with a plan to defeat Catso and get to the girls' bedroom. He distracts Catso by throwing a rock and uses the students' shoelaces to help him get to the window. He ties the string to some roots and taunts him. Catso chases after him and Ralph ties his tail behind him. Ralph heads to the porch and taunts him. Catso tries to lunge towards Ralph, but is pulled back as he realizes he's been tricked. While Ralph manages to get the watch back to Karen, Merton asks Catso about the string tied to his tail, but he hides it from him in embarrassment. From then on, Catso and Merton were never seen or heard from again. It is possible that he either freed himself or Merton found out about the string tied to his tail and helped free him. Gallery "Night Chase Scene" Runaway Ralph Runaway Ralph Excerpts - "Operation Tickle" & "Special Delivery" Trivia *In the book, Ralph and Chum were protected by a watch dog named Sam, who also tries to fend Catso off. *Unlike Catso, Merton, and Ralph and the other mice in the film, the cat bought by the maid to hunt all the mice in the Mountain View Inn was a live-action character instead of a stop-motion character. It is unknown why those differences occurred, probably because they did not need the maid's cat to be stop-motion in The Mouse and the Motorcycle and that in order for Catso and Merton to be anthropomorphic, they needed to be stop-motion characters. Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Ferals Category:Parents Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Thugs Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Game Changer